


The Tears Burn In Our Eyes (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Flash, Identity reveal. [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, F/M, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Protective Joe West, Team Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "Barry Allen is the Flash."Did he have to do that?





	The Tears Burn In Our Eyes (The World)

 

Iris West hadn't asked for this life. 

That was all she could think about as she saw her best friend/love fight for his life.

She never wanted him to be in this kind of danger.

Seeing him fight and lose was the hardest thing she ever had to face in her life.

She was sitting by his bedside, holding his hand and silently crying.

It was like he was in a coma all over again.

Iris looked at him.

He was lying in the bed unconscious with all kind of tubes in him.

Joe, Caitlin and Cisco were in the Cortex trying to figure out what to do with the situation of Barry's secret identity.

What had happend you ask?

_It was just a few hours ago..._

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Barry lay on the ground with Zoom standing besides him. He was on the verge of unconscious, as every bit of his body hurt like hell. The hero vaguely heard Zoom laughing as his friends were begging for him to get away from there.

Zoom grabbed the hero by his neck and ran away with him. He stopped and Barry was thrown on an table.

Barry heard people gasping, camera's clicking, it was all a blur.

There was one sound that he heard loud and clearly.

_Iris._

She gasped. He looked up to meet her gaze as he saw tears in her eyes.

Zoom pointed his finger to a T.V. camera. "Turn it on."

A scared reporter did as he asked and turned the camera to them.

"Make sure this is being broadcasted." And it was.

Team Flash who was looking for their friend saw what was happening.

The police station who were watching for any activity in the city, saw what was happening.

Team Arrow who were arguing about how to take some villain down, saw what was happening.

Everyone saw what was happening.

Their hero, defeated in the arms of a clearly unstoppable enemy.

"Look at your hero." he said slowly. "This man is no god." The evil speedster lifted the man so everyone could see his damaged face. Barry knew he had to get out of their. The only problem was that his back was broken, he couldn't run if he tried. He vaguely recognized Iris in the middle of the room. She had her hands in front of her mouth in shock.

Iris wanted to throw up. Seeing Barry like this was horrible.

"The time has come to show you who your so called 'savior' is." He pulled down Barry's collar. "Barry Allen is the Flash."  Zoom dropped Barry on the table and ran off.

Iris ran to him as she called team Flash. The rest of the building was silent as they stopped recording and looked at the hero. Most of them knew Barry because they had seen him with Iris. Others knew him because they had to interview him for an article, and they had never guessed it would be him.

The police station was a chaos. People were getting their gear to go after Zoom, even though they didn't know where he was. All they knew was that the little brother of the station, the one who came here even when he was little with Joe, he was in mortal danger because of that maniac and they had to stop him.

Team Arrow immediately called team Flash. They were immensely worried for their friend and had to know if he was alive.

Barry was taken to S.T.A.R. Labs as the news about him being the flash, was shown all over the world.

There was no going back now.

 

 


End file.
